cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloudshy
|formation_date = February, 2012 |area = 1500.7 km2 |population = 53172 citizens |ethnicity = Cloudite |allies = Green Protection Agency |currency = Cloudite Bit (CB) |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 22.49% |cctld = .cl |drivinglane = Left |time_zone = GMT+10 |footnotes = }} A growing, mostly developed, and established nation formed under the guidance of our Dear Leader, Dragonshy, who flew down from the clouds to free us from the chains of democracy. A paradise for people and animals alike, where Nature works paw in hand with Industry for a glorious future! Cloudshy is a member of the Green Protection Agency. Its capital is the city of Hearts Aflutter. The supreme ruler of the nation is Dragonshy, better known as Dear Leader. Foreign Policies Cloudshy's foreign affairs are dictated by a policy of neutrality in compliance with the GPA Declaration of Neutrality, and will go to war only in defense of itself or other GPA nations. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Links * Official Cloudshy seal * Dragonshy Q&A on GPA forums History of Cloudshy A brief history of the nation. Before Cloudshy A desert, somewhere in Planet Bob. Founding of Cloudshy Year 0 of Cloudite calendar: At the border of the homelands of two large feuding indigenous tribes, a small boy spots a blot in the sky. The blot grows and grows, and finally crashes in the horizon. Not wanting to find out what it was, the boy races back to his village. Soon word spreads, and the chiefs of both tribes head back to the area with their warriors and elders. Surprise awaited them in the form of a large oasis, which wasn't there before. A winged pony horse stepped out and spoke: "People of the Earth, my name is Dragonshy. I come from the land beyond the clouds". This event confirms the prophecies of old, where it was said the Heavens will send forth a winged horse to lead the chosen tribes to greatness. The elders of both tribes nodded in agreement and many days of feasting were had. Year 1: While the new oasis solved the water disputes among the tribes, life still remained harsh for the populace in the desert with the only economic activities being animal herding and small-scale lead mining. The region was rife with local warlords and a few small foreign firms exploiting its natural resources. Peace was rare. The "official" capital of the land, Aflutter city, did not have any real authority extending beyond city boundaries. Things were no better within the city. Policies were directed by foreign imperialists. The locals remained an underclass in this nest of crime and immorality. Pollution was rife as Mother Nature was regarded no better than a second-rate prostitute. "Democracy", a flawed system of government introduced long ago from distant lands, kept the corrupt puppet-leaders of the foreign imperialists in power and the people in chains. Dragonshy, now revered as an incarnation of Yemayá, the Voodoo goddess who is the mother of all living things and owner of all waters, regulated water supply for the two main tribes and smaller tribes in the surrounding areas. She also taught the people modern ways in all aspects of life, and was renown as an excellent witch-doctor and teacher. Her personal guard, Angel Bunny, trained and hunted with the local warriors, earning their respect for his various exploits. Tragedy struck on 30 November of Year 1, as a small tribe (Hawk) massacred another (Dove) for their marble mine. Further investigations revealed that the a foreign mining company was behind the Hawk tribe's actions. Forever remembered as the "Marble Massacre", this incident inspired Dragonshy's speech on New Year's Eve, which ironically led to the birth of the Cloudshy nation. Copies of Dragonshy's Year 1 speech can be found in the National Library located in central Hearts Aflutter. Year 2: Dragonshy was unanimously elected High Chief of the desert tribes; and Angel Bunny her General. 3 months later, the tribes were united into a single one - the Cloud tribe. Everyone was now equal and family under their spiritual Mother, Dragonshy. The Cloudites became a shining example of peace and modernization in the region, and more families flocked to their banner every day. But envy grows with prosperity. The authorities of Aflutter city viewed the Cloud tribe as rebels. They set up blockades at Cloud tribe trade routes and raided Cloudites at every chance. General Angel, with his ingenuity only matched by his bravery, brought the people modern arms. Dragonshy led a night assault on the Hawk tribe's marble mine, now guarded by an Aflutter fort. In that magical night of Cloudite camaraderie, the larger Aflutter force was defeated. News of this feat spread throughout the land, and soon major tribes sided with the Cloudite cause. The civil war had begun. 14 February, Year 3: After many months of fighting, the puppet-president of Aflutter had fled the land. The resistance to Aflutter city vanished as soldiers exchanged their guns for kindness. On Valentine's Day 1988, Dragonshy and Rainbow Dash flew over the city gates, while General Angel marched at the head of a triumphant Cloudite army entering the city amidst cheers and flowers from the crowd. Landing on Freedom Square, Dragonshy spoke a mere two sentences "We are now free, until always. Love to all, be you human, pony or animal." On that very same day, the land was named Cloudshy, in honor of the land beyond the clouds from which Dragonshy came. Aflutter city was renamed Hearts Aflutter in honor of the new national philosophy of Love. Dragonshy was lovingly named the "Dear Leader", and General Angel Bunny her new Premier and commander of the armed forces. And that is how the nation of Cloudshy was born. Growing a Nation Dear Leader, with her infinite wisdom, immediately recognized the need for keeping connected with the world if Cloudshy was to grow and survive. Unlike fellow authoritative rulers, she did not pursue an isolationist policy and joined the Green Protection Agency, the largest neutral alliance on the planet, paving the way for a friendly and peaceful foreign policy. Skilled immigrants were sought out and invited to become citizens. The harbors at Hearts Aflutter were thrown open to international trade and a new Foreign Ministry was set up after their predecessors were summarily executed retired with pensions scaled to their contributions. With Premier Angel Bunny's tireless efforts in promoting Cloudshy around the world, foreign aid started flowing in exchange for technological knowledge from Dear Leader, such as how to make the perfect apple cider and making actors randomly burst into song in films. But an open policy came with a price. The immigration of different groups from around the world brought new ideas which threatened the traditional structure of Cloudite society. Social unrest and racial/religious tensions soon broke out, forcing a change of government. In Year 15, Angel Bunny proclaimed the Nature's Republic of Cloudshy. The new republican government was, however, short-lived and unstable. Persisting societal divisions saw religious/ethnic clashes on the streets. Economic growth slowed down and trade partners shied away. This coincided with rumors of clandestine state espionage and a fear of a sudden attack from foreign nations. On New Year 16, Angel Bunny disappeared when his helicopter was shot down by dissidents near the border. The Republic was dissolved the next day and a transitional government was put in place as a national referendum was put forth to decide the nations future. 89% of the nation voted to confer the Rule of Divine Right upon Dragonshy, making her the absolute monarch and head of the state church (the national religion was now to be revised regularly with respect to the wishes of a multi-cultural society). The coronation, however, was not to be held immediately due to concerns over internal unrest. The first 2 edicts of Dear Leader was to join a new international trade sphere known as the Trading Star exporting gold and coal, and to make rabbit a national delicacy. On Year 20, Cloudshy enters a joint military training program with the nations of Mwesoolielis, Greyland, Kurdisulfur, Valaquia and Arcturus Prime as part of the War Doves. A social security system is set up for the welfare of older citizens. 14 February Year 21: The Hearts Aflutter Stock Exchange (HASE) opens for trading. Dragonshy was appointed the Director of the Academy for the Green Protection Agency and the trade ring manager of the Trading Star. The Dragonshy Government Classified Political System Supreme Leader Classified Premier Classified Elder Council Classified The High Court Classified Provincial Government Classified Economy Classified Culture Religion Cloudshy is a multicultural country, and as such its religions are many, and the official state religion changes from time to time. Dragonshy is the official leader of the state religion at all times, regardless of what it might be at the time. Education Syllabus Classified Sports Camel racing is popular traditional sport in Cloudshy, as is kite flying. The annual Mid-year Camel Races in the Love Stadium in Hearts Aflutter usually draws crowds from all over the country. A foreigner attempted to popularize pony riding, but made the fatal mistake of not realizing ponies are sacred animals in Cloudshy, and riding them is forbidden. Cloudshy has not participated in any international sports so far, but is open to invites. Cuisine Dates, goat, lamb, flat bread and rice are the traditional food of Cloudites. In Year 16, rabbit was proclaimed a national delicacy. Music and Dance To be updated by the Ministry of Culture Expedition to Planet Terra Cloudshy, Planet Bob 16 of Cloudite calendar: Eager to expand its influence beyond the overcrowded map of Planet Bob, the growing nation of Cloudshy secretly sends groups of colonists out to space to look for a new planet to colonize. Year 18: After a long voyage, they found an inhabited Planet Terra, a new world ripe with promise. The different groups soon set up colonies within the landing vicinity. This planet was no bed of roses. There were other nations occupying the planet, resources were limited and native Terran tribes sometimes raided the colonies. The distance between the two planets, however, meant that Cloudshy could not govern its new colonies directly, and they became autonomous bodies with only a symbolic acknowledgement of Cloudshy's rule. The colonies had to band together in a loose coalition to survive. As the colonies grew, whispers of independence from the mother nation grew into rallies in the streets. Soon the colonies found themselves divided into two blocs. Independence League consisted of the pro-independence colonies and New Cloudshy housed loyalists to the mother nation. Year 50: Civil war broke out between the two blocs over oil and iron resources. The native Terran tribes who called themselves the Terra-Bloods raided both sides and sometimes were mercenaries for one side. Chaos engulfed the land and hope of peace was dim. Year 52: Drawn by rumors of lost Terran gold, a young militiaman from the Independence League explores the jungle near the Heart settlement. Deep in the heart of the jungle, he discovers an ancient temple. What he finds inside this temple is infinitely more valuable than gold and will change the future of the land forever. The exact nature of what transpired inside the temple still remains a secret guarded by the upper echelons of government today. Re-emerging as the Envoy, the young militiaman went across the land, claiming to be speaking on behalf of a being known as the Overmind. His charisma got him to talks with leaders of the different factions, and finally convinced them to have peace talks at the temple. 21 October, Year 52: In the temple known as the Brain Chamber, the leaders of the Independence League, New Cloudshy and Terra-Bloods met to discuss peace. In an unprecedented move, they decided to merge their higher consciousness into one hive mind known as the Overmind, and rule as one. Emerging from the Brain Chamber, they proclaimed a new, united land - The Organism. The people, tired of war, welcomed this news with parties on the streets. Year 53: Heart is officially announced as the capital of The Organism. There were still remnants of the New Cloudshy and Terra-Blood factions who refused to give to the control of the Overmind. This was resolved by setting up political parties for both factions and a parliament was set up in the Brain Chamber with 500 seats. Elections were to be held yearly, and all members with a seat had an equal vote on all laws being debated. Envoy was chosen to be the mouth of the Overmind, a representative of its collective will.